


Supernatural Rewrite - Season 10

by ReBeckyK106



Series: Supernatural Rewrite [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book of the Damned, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, First Blade, Mark of Cain, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeckyK106/pseuds/ReBeckyK106
Summary: Y/N and Sam had thought that Dean died, but when his body goes missing its up to them to find him. Although their going to discover more than they thought.





	Supernatural Rewrite - Season 10

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at the beginning of season 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam's frantic search for Dean takes you down dangerous paths, while Dean lives it up with Crowley and Castiel faces his own mortality.

It was the middle of the night, you leaned against a tree watching the scene in front of you unfold. You and Sam had a demon hung up to a tree by chains. "I heard the rumors." she said breathing heavily. You guys had beat her up a bit, but you were willing to do anything to find out what happened to Dean. "I said, "No, that can't be. A Winchester? One of us?" But it's true, isn't it? Whatever you guys were, whatever soul you had, whatever scout code you cuddled up to at night, it's all gone. Leaving what? Look at you." You and Sam just glared at her with hardened expressions on your faces. Sam looked at the bloody knife in his hand. You were half tempted to take the knife take a shot at her yourself. You were tired of somebody or something always tearing you and the boys apart. Sam didn't want you to though, he didn't want you to get your hand too bloody. 

"Where's Crowley?" Sam asked her. You knew she was probably gonna die. You and Sam didn't have time to mess around, you had to find Crowley as soon as possible.

"Eat me," she growled not giving in. In response he stabbed her in the stomach. She twisted her face a bit as she felt the pain go through her. 

"One more time, where is Crowley? Sam tried asking again. He wanted to learn something before killing her. When she didn't say anything he twisted the knife in her stomach. She screamed a bit from the pain. "Where's my brother?" 

"I don't know!" She cried out. Sam pulled the knife out of her. Tired of standing around you pulled own your own blade and ran up to her.

"Then you call somebody who does!" you yelled pushing your knife against her neck. "Someone out there knows where Dean is and you are going to tell us who they are!" Sam was a bit surprised at the way you were acting. No matter what you guys went through you could control your emotions a bit better, and didn't let the bad things affect you. He understood though you loved Dean just as much as he did, maybe even more. You cut her neck lightly when she didn't respond, another scream was heard. Sam grabbed a cup and started filling it with blood from her neck.

"No one knows they won't answer!" she cried. Now she was worried for her life.

"Make the call." Sam demanded a bit calmly.

"We're under orders!" she said.

"Make the call!" Sam yelled. You could tell was starting to lose his patience too. At this point one of you was going to kill her. She started crying and begging for you to stop.

"Where is Dean?!" you yelled grabbing her chin. If you glared any hard you would burn a hole through her.

* * *

 4 weeks later...

You and Sam were constantly researching possession or anything that could help you figure out what happened to Dean. It got a lot more lonely around the bunker, without Dean around. After he was gone it felt like there was a empty spot in your heart. Which you tried to fill with pie. You always hated pie, you and Dean went back and forth about it all the time. It was funny how a pie lover and a pie hater ended up being in love, but Dean always said that it meant more pie for him. You started eating it more when he had the Mark of Cain, sharing a pie would help keep him a bit more grounded. "Right, right. So, no noticable crop failures, no mass cattle deaths-- nothing?" Sam said while on the phone. You looked away from your books and stabbed a bit of pie with your fork and stuffed it in your mouth. You then looked up at Sam noticing he was talking on the phone with Mike. He had the same amount of books and papers in front of him if not more. "No, yeah, yeah, yeah. You're right." He said sighing a bit. "I hear You, Mike. Thanks. That is a good thing.  All right. Well, keep us posted if anything does pop up. Yeah, I will. You got it. Thanks." he said hanging up. 

"So nothing new on his end?" you asked leaning back in your chair a bit trying relax. It was hard to relax at all nowadays, know the man you love, Dean, was running around as a demon.

"No," Sam said sighing.

"Well, something has got to happen eventually, and we'll be there when it does," you said trying to cheer him up. Although maybe you were trying to cheer yourself up too. Sam went to the bathroom to slash his face a bit, while you went to the kitchen to get you and him more caffeine. You had brought an expresso machine help Sam get through the long days and nights. Dean never let you guys buy one of those, he always said a real man doesn't drink lattes. You chuckled a bit thinking of what Dean would do if he found it sitting in the kitchen next to his beloved coffee machine. Then you silently started crying a bit to yourself, not wanting Sam see you break down. Out on hunts you let your anger out a bit more, so You could stay strong, but at the bunker when you were alone you would let your tears out. As you guys continued studying you listened to the radio to see if anything came up. Sometimes one of you would go into Dean's room where a note was left telling you and Sam to let him go. Everytime You saw that note your heart broke a little more. Neither of you could let him go though, Dean was Sam's brother, and he was the one person you wanted to be with for the rest of your life. You spent hours and days with little sleep trying to keep an eye out for any signs of where he was.

You were reading more books while Sam was looking on his laptop. "I think I found something," Sam said setting his latte down. 

"You did?" you asked your mood picking up a bit. 

"Yeah, it says a missing Ohio man was found slain in Wisconsin." He explained before dialing a number and calling someone. No doubt it was Castial, but he hasn't be doing good himself lately. "I think I might have found something. Cass? You there? Okay, get this. A John doe who was murdered in Wisconsin a week ago turns out to be this guy named Drew Neely who went missing from some religious order in northern Ohio, okay? Now, Drew Neely has been missing for three years. Killed his wife, his kids, and...just disappeared. I know it's thin...but if this guy was possessed... The first lead, the first anything we've seen in..." Sam paused for a second you could barely hear loud coughing from Cass. He looked at you and nodded you nodded back. Cass was in no shape to help with anything he need rest more than anything else. "Actually, you know what? Now that I'm looking at this more, I-I think I, uh-- I think I jumped the gun here, buddy. Yeah. Uh, it's-- it's not. I was wrong. Sorry. Cass. We tried that. I'm not ok. I'm not blaming anything on you. What happened...happened. And... You need to be worrying about yourself. Besides I have Y/N with me. I-I really shouldn't have bothered you." There was another pause before Sam was handing you the phone. "He wants to speak to you."

"Hi, Cass," you said into the phone. 

"Hi Y/N, how are you?"Cass asked. You could tell he wasn't dissing well, and you felt bad that you guys couldn't help him, but you needed to go Dean first. 

"I'm-we're good. We-we are doing alright. Just tired you know?" you said trying to sound as normal as you could. "We'll be better when we get him back--when I can have him back, a-after we give a good butting kicking though." 

"I miss him." Cass said. You had a hard time keeping the tears back now. Cass lived Dean too, and was just as much family as any of you. 

"Yeah, I do too." you said starting to cry a bit. Sam took the phone so you could calm down a bit.

"Who says he had a choice?" Sam said into the phone. He saw you put your head in your arms resting a bit, he sighed. He hated seeing you like that, you were alwaying smiling and happy to be with them no matter what happened and stuck with them. You were their anchor you kept them both stable through everything, but you were slowly breaking. He was going to punch Dean good when you guys found him. "Still even remotely Dean?"

* * *

 

"Appreciate you coming down, agents." The detective said as he led you and Sam into the office. You had come to investigate the death of Drew Neely, and if it could lead you to Dean." But I'm afraid you may have just cost uncle Sam a tank of gas."

"Oh, why's that?" Sam asked as you guys followed he through the office.

"You came up here to investigate Drew Neely's murder, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we did?" you replied.

"Problem is no one is certain. It was a murder at all." he explained as he sat down at his desk.

"Okay, then what are we dealing with here?" Sam asked him. " A suicide?"

"Self-defense, more likely. Uh, the surveillance footage was corrupted." He said pulling the footage on his computer. It only showed a blank screen. You and Sam both looked at it closer. "Our techies finally managed to clean up the file. Cold in a sec now. That John doe right there is the one you want to keep your eye on." You guys explained the footage looking a a man next to a magazine rack, wearing a hat.

"Son of a Bitch," Sam mumbled as he noticed who it was.

"That's-"you said as your eyes wided. The guy in the footage was Dean, you finally had a lead.

"Watch." Dugan said as we all watch the camera closely. "Okay, now, guy's just minding his own business, and there's Drew Neely. See the knife?"

"Yeah," You and Sam both said watching Neely start walking towards Dean with a knife in hand.

"That's intent right there, now watch this." Dugan said as you saw Neely try to stab Dean, but Dean turned around just punched him and there him around. "Looks like a cutlass or something. I don't know what the hell this is." You Dean stab and kill him until there nothing left. "Problem is, we don't know if this guy is a hero or a psychopath." Dean just picked up his magazine and stared at the camera, then the footage stopped. "That's the image that is getting uploaded to the wires." 

"Detective, do you mind if we, uh, take another look at this?" Sam asked. 

"Knock yourself out. I'll back in a few" Duan said getting up and leaving the room. Sam sat down and you pulled a chair from the corner and say next to him. Sam backed the footage up a bit and slowed it down, then paused. Dean's eyes had turned black. Seeing proof that he was a demon or least possessed by one really hurt You, and Sam wasn't taking it well either. 

* * *

 

You and Sam decided to view the store that Dean at in the video. "Oh yeah, porn guy was an animal. Bro came at him like, "What?!"," the cashier said as he punched the air between you guys making you finch a bit. "And he was all like, "Wh-a-a-at?" he said now imatating was Dean was doing to Neely. "Say my name! Say my name! Say my name. And there was a lot of blood."

"Right." You and Sam said in unison. 

"Um...when the guy, uh--when-- when... "Porn guy" came in, did he...Say anything?" You asked him. 

"W-where's the porn?" He replied. You sighed a bit. Once you can Dean officially got together he had stopped reading porn magazines. The fact that he was reading them again was a bit unsettling. 

"That's all he said?" You asked. "Did he buy anything? Did he--did he use a credit card?" The kid just stared at you two. "Nothing?" 

"So some guy comes in, kills another guy in your store on your watch, and you just-- You what? Just keep on keepin' on?" Sam said.

"You mean when porn guy was stabbing the other guy to death 10 feet in front of me, and I was having a total code-brown moment in my favorite freakin' pants because I thought I was next, did I conduct a field interview? No" he said snapping you and Sam. "Oh, hey. Uh, could you guys do me a solid? Found this wedged under the T.P. I think it's the dead guy's phone, and uh, if you're heading back to the station..."

You guys left the store and leaned against the car while Sam checked the phone. You leaned his way to see what he was looking at. It said 'Winchester. Amherst Junction, WI Has n' Sip. BW 11a-12p. Long live Abaddon.' Sam then called one of the numbers on the phone. "Nope, just using a dead man's phone. My brother is dead, Crowley. I know you have some freaking demon parading around in his meatsuit, and trust me, you are gonna pay for that. And the, uh, Abaddon supporters you've been sending to kill my brother, how does Dean feel about that double-cross?" You had enough of just listening, you wanted to talk to Crowley yourself. You grabbed the phone from to speak to the big man himself.

"Crowley!" You yelled letting your anger come out.

"Ah, Y/N should have know you would be close by as well," Crowley said over the phone. " You sound a bit angry,"

"Angry? Yeah I'm angry, after what you did to Dean!" You growled into the phone.

"Relax, your boyfriend is fine, although that relationship might be a bit one-sided now. I didn't do anything to him, he chose this. All I did was help a bit." Crowley said.

"We don't know how you did this, what kind of...black-magic stunt you pulled, but hear me when I say that--We are going to save Dean or die trying." You stated.

"You know what tickles me about all this? It's what's really eating you up. You don't care that he's a demon. Hack, Sam's been a demon. We've all mostly been demons. No, it's that he's with me and he's having the time of his life. You can't stand the fact that I've taken your boyfriend.

"He isn't yours!" you growled.

"Mine? You think there's some bromance going between us? No, he's my best friend, my partner in crime. They'll write songs about us, graphic novels. "The misadventures of Growley and Squirrel." Dean Winchester completes me, and that's what makes you guys lose your chickens." Crowley said.

"We are going to find you, we are going to save Dean, and then I will personally kill you dead." You growled. 

"Oh, aren't you quite the flirt Dean'll get jealous, but that is the operative phrase, isn't it? "Find you," good luck with that." Crowley said before hanging up. Thankfully while you were talking to Crowley Sam managed to track Crowley's phone to Beulah, North Dakota. 

* * *

 

You and Sam were driving down the dark road as fast you could. It was only matter of time before Dean and Crowley would find out that you're coming and disappear again. Suddenly the engine started dying down. He parked tithe car to look at the engine. When a car stopped next to you guys. "Hey" Sam called out the the driver. You couldn't see they were because you were blinded by their headlights. 

"Need some help?" the guy asked walking towards you guys glancing at your car. 

"Uh...yeah. W-we think so." Sam replied.

"The car just died on us, and we were kind of in a hurry." you explained. 

"Out here?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"Your ride really has it out for you, huh?" the guy said. 

"Guess so." you said chuckling a bit. 

"Want to give you hand?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure, we'd appreciate it." Sam said." Thanks." Letting the man check under the hood of the car. 

"Uh, these new cars and their computerized brains, huh?" the guy said as he looked inside. "One zero out of place, and the whole thing just goes kaput. Well, right there's your problem." He shined a flashlight on a red light in the car.

"What the hell is that?" you asked looking at the light. 

"Well, that's a kill switch. This here is the remote." once he showed you the remote you and Sam gone reasy to fight him. Sam punched him knocking him out. You tried to to fight back, but he soaked your head against the car's hood causing your head to bleed a bit, and knocking you out as well. 

* * *

 

When you woke up you and Sam were tied to chairs. "Glad to see you're awake, didn't mean to hit you that hard," he said as he went through your guys bags. 

"Y/N! You alright?" Sam asked looking at your head injury.

"Yeah, head hurts though," You trying to block out the pain.

"You're Sam Winchester and Y/N L/N. I think we all can agree on that. And your older brother/boyfriend, Dean, well...he and I go way back." He said pacing back and forth. 

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked trying to figure who th7s guy was. You didn't really feel like talking, with your head pounding.

"Sure, yeah, we can go with that. Hunting your brother counts, right?" He said.

Sam scoffed at him."I wouldn't do that. Trust me. Look buddy, we don't know who you are, all right? We don't know what You want or what Dean did, but if you got any sense, I suggest you turn tail and run back to that army recruiting ad that spot you out in the first place. He's a monster." Sam warned him.

"Well, he was. Yeah, he was...many, many moons ago. But now he's prey. And I'm the monster now." He said getting in Sam's face.

* * *

 

The guy that kidnapped you guys was now calling Dean on Sam's phone, signed his own death warrant. "Well, hell, I just May take you up on that. Me? Well, I'm karma, brother. On your brother's phone. No. Not yet. And don't worry your girlfriend is also still alive for now, has a bit of a head injury though. She is a pretty, sweet woman don't how you could just leave her like that, you were a lucky man. As long as you show up, where I tell you to show up, they will both be just fine." He said over the phone. He walked over to Sam and and told him to speak. When Sam didn't he punched him. Sam groaned a bit as the guy walked back to the table. "Proof of life."

"Dean!" you both tried calling out to him. 

"Got a pen?" he asked over the phone. "Well, that'll be a cold comfort to your dead brother and girlfriend. Yeah, well, I'll be sure to pass that on to them as I'm slitting their throats." The call finally ended and you knew Dean wasn't coming for you guys. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
